The Shot
by nicolat88
Summary: It's strange how one turn of events can change the whole course of a day. (Sorry this is crap... I hope the story is better!) It's my first so please be nice to me. Let me know if you have any ideas on where this could go; if you want me to continue etc etc...
1. Chapter 1

All characters are not my own (unfortunately - although I doubt I'd ever be able to write characters as good as these!) Hope you enjoy. Let me know if you want me to carry on with this story. It is my first, so be nice. :)

Connie was sat in her office, trying to finish all her paperwork before her shift finished. She really didn't want to have to take the work home with her tonight. She had plans and nothing was going to scupple them!

Rita, Loft and Robyn were stood at the nurses station finishing their paperwork off for the day.

"Lofty, what's this you've written here?!" Rita questioned the male nurse.

"Sorry, my rushed writing is terrible!" Looking at his own writing, which was illegible even to him. "I think it says, paracetomol, 200mg. Discharged patient with 24 tablets to help with the undoubtable headache later." Handing it all back to her.

"Right, thanks for that!" Rita chuckled. "I never get any issues with Robyn's writing! Always pristine and"

She was cut off by a massive noise **GUNSHOT**

"What the...!" Rita exclaimed. Everyone jumping to the floor in the ED reception area.

"RITA!? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" A mans voice bellowed around the department.

"Shit! Mark?! How.." she said under her breath. There was only one thing for it...

"I'm here." She stood up, knowing exactly who it was and knew what he wanted. "Mark; You have found me, now put the gun down please." He stood, gun trained straight on her.

"What the hell was that?!" Connie came bounding around the corner, getting right inbetween the two standing souls.

"I'll shoot!" Pointing the gun to Connie.

"Mark, the gun is pointed at me, and me only!" Rita ordered.

"Connie, get on the ground!" Rita said a little more gently to her boss and partner.

"I'M IN CHARGE HERE!" Mark bellowed again. "GET ON THE GROUND!"

Connie glanced at Rita who just bowed her head to tell her to do it and that she had everything under control.

"Now, Mark; What are you doing here?!" Rita questioned. She wasn't afraid of him. Not anymore anyway.

"I'm here to take you down. You ruined my life!"

"You did that all yourself! You were the one who molested a young girl Mark! You were the one who abused me everyday of our marriage! You, you were the one to be punished. Not me!" Rita was to the point and holding herself up strong. Connie couldn't take her eyes off the brave Nurse Manager.

"What I didn't wasn't wrong. We loved each other! I was going to divorce you and be with her! You weren't putting out anyway, what was the point in staying!?" Mark bit back at her.

"In love?! With a 15 year old girl? She was a child!" Rita chose not to go into the other part of what he said. That was her business.

"Love is love! We were meant to be together!"

"Whatever. What do you want from me now?" Rita scoffed.

"I want you dead. And I want to be the one to make that happen." Mark held the gun tighter, looking as if he was steadying himself to shoot.

"Go on then! I dare you! DO IT!" Rita shouted. "Or are you too pussy?"

"Shut up! Or I will shoot! Do you want to die?!" He was losing his nerve and it was then Rita knew she had him.

"You won't. You won't because somewhere in that pathetic body of yours, you still love me. Get it into your head. We are over. We are no longer married! I am not yours anymore! Leave me alone!" Rita started shouting. She could see the police officers behind her ex-husband and was relieved to finally know he was going back to prison where he belonged.

"POLICE! HANDS WERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" The police officer shouted, making Mark jump and his reflex pulled the trigger...

 **GUNSHOT**

A cry could be heard, but was it the victim of the shot or a bystander? He didn't get time to look.

"Mark Richie, you are under arrest..."


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I fear it's a little longer than the first :/ Anyhooo... Hope you don't stop reading. And hope you like the outcome so far.

At Holby City Police Station

"Mark Richiel You know why you were arrested. What were you doing with a gun in Holby City General ED?" The police officers were questioning him.

"No comment. I want a lawyer." He answered, very aware of his rights after the first time of being in trouble.

 _'Had the bullet hit someone? Was it Rita? Was it that bitch boss of hers Connie? Did it bypass everyone by some miracle and everyone was ok? No, I wouldn't still be in here.'_

"Could you answer me one question though please?" Mark asked. There was a little remorse in his voice but the officers weren't sure if it was real or whether he was just trying to find out just how much trouble he was actually in. "It's just that I got pulled out of there before I could see what had happened."

"No comment. End of interview at 9.37pm." The police officer answered and they got up and left the room.

Back in Holby ED...

"Rita!"

There were cries from the whole team. They got up to go to her but Connie was the first there.

"Rita, sweetie; Can you, can you hear me?!" She was holding Rita's head on her lap. Robyn had got to them and was being helped by Charlie to try and stop the bleeding in her shoulder.

"Reets, you better stay with me! You are not dying on me now!" Connie almost demanded. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks as her partner and best friend was lying on the ground.

"Con..." Rita whispered. "It's so hard to breathe."

"It's ok. Just keep those big eyes of yours open, and keep squeezing my hand and we are going to get you into Recus and sorted. You are not going to die."

"Right, lets get a trolley here please. We need to get her into Recus straight away." Charlie took over the medical care as Zoe, Lily and Max came to help with the trolley.

"On my count...1...2...3..." Charlie was on auto pilot and Connie was glad. She was a mess. The ice queen exterior well and truly gone.

"Right Zoe, we have Rita Freeman. Gun shot wound to the shoulder. Approximate distance around 12ft range. I can't see an exit wound. Entry is just below the collar bone. No meds given as yet."

"Thanks Charlie. Right, lets get her one the bed please gang. She is a normal patient. Connie, out. No arguments. You are too involved in this." Zoe could see the distraught Connie was not going to argue with anyone right now. "Charlie, could you take her back to her office with a coffee and something to eat please?" She added.

"No, Charlie should be here. She needs the best." Connie said. "No offence to anyone else.

"None taken. Come on, lets get you something to eat and drink." Robyn said to her leading her out of recus towards her office once more.

Back at the station...

"Mr Richie, your lawyer has arrived and waiting for you in interview room 1. This way please." The officer opened the cell door and waited for Mark to follow him.

In the room sat a man who Mark presumed to be his new lawyer.

"Hello Mr Richie. You have requested my expertise and presence. Can I have 15 minutes with my client please officer?" He was a very tall and lanky man really. His suit obviously of high quality and his tie a very bright pink colour. A man, Mark thought, that no one messed with. Yes, he would do.

"In your words Mr Richie what happened earlier this evening?"

"I went a little ballistic, I will admit only to you. Yes, I went in the hospital looking for my ex-wife. I didn't want to kill or hurt anyone. I just wanted to know why. Why she did what she did."

"And what did she do?" The lawyer was writing everything down so that he had all the facts.

"She shopped me to the cops for having a relationship with an underaged girl. We were in love. I was leaving the bitch for her. She was jealous I was going off with someone younger. It was malicious."

"And what you did today wasn't malicious?! You have just come out of prison and you look very likely to be going back there. Is that what you want?"

"No, of course not!" Mark got a little angry

"Don't raise your voice at me Sir. I am here to help you. I am just working out all the facts and a way out of this for you...Are you mentally unstable? Are you on drugs? Do you drink? Had you been drinking today? All these are factors in the case." He reeled off the questions and Mark didn't want/know the answers. He just wanted to know if he was facing a murder charge.

EMERGENCY DEPARTMENT

"There we go. A good coffee and a packet of sandwiches for you. I'll go and see what the situation is for you." Robyn said. Not really wanting to spend a lot of time alone with Mrs Beauchamp in her office. The only time she was in there was when she was being busted or had been shouted at for something.

"Thank you Robyn." Connie had calmed down a bit for now. All she wanted was to tell Rita how much she loved her and that she had to fight.

"Can you tell her... No, never mind. I'll do it myself later. Thank you." Connie thought better of asking the 'gossip queen' to give Rita a message.

RECUS...

"Rita? Can you hear me?" Zoe waited for Rita to respond.

She weakly nodded her head to let her colleagues know she was still with them. "It hurts."

"I know." Can we give her another 10mg of morphine please. We need to get you to xray and see exactly where that bullet is okay?" Zoe was trying her best to treat Rita as a normal patient and not her friend. It was hard. Rita was one of them and everyone was feeling it.

"Yes. Can Connie come please?"

"Of course. I'll go get her myself right now." Zoe went in search of Connie in her office.

Robyn could see Zoe coming towards the office.

"Oh, please, don't tell me it's bad news! I can't deal with that today!"

"No. She is awake. Just. We are taking her up to xray, but she wants Connie to go with her." Zoe was pleased to let the poor nurse know.

"Oh, thank God!"

Zoe knocked on Connie's office door and waited for her to answer. "Come in." She entered and Connie stood praying that this wasn't bad news.

"Rita!? Is she ok? Please, please don't tell me is dead!"

Zoe put her hand on the other woman's shoulder and gently said "It's ok. Rita is still with us. She is asking for you. We are taking her to Xray and she wants you to go with her." Connie almost broke down in relief. She let go of the breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

"Let's go. She needs me." Connie practically marched out the door towards where her love was laying.

She went through the double doors and saw that Rita was hooked up to a few machines. Her uniform has been cut and the wound had been bound up to stop the bleed.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so glad you're going to be ok!" Connie kissed Rita's head and smoothed her hair away from her face. "I love you."

"I love you too. It hurts Connie." Rita flinched as Connie went to see where the pain was.

"It's ok. The meds will start to kick in soon. Let's get you up to xray and see where that bullet is." Connie said trying to comfort the woman in the bed. She looked so small laying there. So small and fragile.

Connie sat on the side of the bed with Rita, just comforting her when Zoe came in and told them that Xray were ready to take Rita up now.

"Let's go. Come on. It won't take long. I promise." Connie gave Rita one last kiss. Max and Big Mac came in and took Rita to Xray with Connie walking behind.

...

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn't want to kill anyone off. It's my first ever story so please be kind in the reviews! :) Many Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps! Just a short little one for you. I have some wonderful reviews (thanks a million) and also a question was put in front of me (by ItsJustMEXd - thanks for you encouragement) as to whether the department knew about Connie and Rita's relationship. I hope this clears that up for you! More to follow soon. Much Love xxxx

Rita had been to x-ray and the team were able to clearly see the bullet was still lodged inside her. She had been so lucky. It had got itself wedged between her shoulder blade and her collar bone. Causing only heavy bleeding and tissue damage. Hopefully she will recover quickly and be back to fighting with Mrs Beauchamp in no time.

Rita had been put in a room on her own with Connie not leaving her side. She had been heavily medicated with morphine and other drugs to help with the pain from the shot.

"Rita Freeman; You are to promise me to never be the hero again!" Connie said playing with her partners fingers on the bed. The patient unaware of what she was doing or saying. "I mean, what would happen to me if you weren't around?! It's not just yourself you have to think about now you know." She was talking to her sleeping Nurse Manager. She dare not say anything of the sort to a conscious Rita! If people thought the 'Ice Queen' had dirty looks they had not ever been on the wrong side of Rita Freeman.

"Charlie? Did you know about these two?" Zoe quizzed the nurse as he walked passed.

"I had my suspicions yes." Charlie chuckled. He stood with Zoe and watched the two women from the window. "You?"

"Well... I knew there was something going on with Connie. I do share an office with her!" Zoe scoffed. "That in itself is a give away that something has changed! Not too many late finishes.." She was piecing things together.

"The smiles and the glances between them." Charlie added. "Not as discrete as they first thought!"

"Yes! Now you mention it! The coffee breaks and the Beauchamp now does lunch too!" She exclaimed.

"It all adds up. So the bickering and arguing is all a front?!" Charlie laughed hard. Zoe followed.

"Who would have thought it?! Constance Beauchamp and Rita Freeman?! What dark horses." Zoe was both shocked and not, all at the same time.

"We got our work cut out with these two on the same page!" Charlie added. Not knowing whether to be pleased or scared.

"Indeed." Was the only reply he got. "Well, I best get on treating other patients. No doubt everyone else is going to know about these two now!" Charlie said with a smirk on his face.

"Know about what?" It was no other than Henrik Hanssen.

"Zoe turned on her heels at the man's haunting voice. She did forget how tall he was. Staring straight at his torso, she had the agonising head tilt up to his face. (Which didn't go unnoticed by Charlie or Robyn who had now joined them.)

"Oh...Nothing. Just about Rita's ex-husband." She lied. She didn't want to be the one to tell the Big Boss what was going on between the two women.

"You're a very good, no, extremely good doctor, Dr. Hanna; Lying however, does not suit you." He stood staring down at her disapprovingly.

"It's patient confidentiality. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go and prep Miss Freeman for surgery." Zoe said, who didn't look up once.

"As you were Dr. Hanna; Charlie, Robyn." He strode off quickly leaving the three staff members embarrassed and aghast.

"How does he do that?!" Robyn broke the silence and the other two laughed at her.

"I'm going in. Coming?" Zoe spoke to Robyn as Charlie went off in the direction of cubicles to attend to some other patients.


End file.
